A short meeting
by Aloversgame
Summary: Something I did for the Nobel Day :P Germany have come to Sweden for that day, like he always do, and meets Sweden in the room where the Nobel Diner takes place. Germany and fem!Sweden


**So it is the 10th december and we celebrate Nobel, with a lot of prizes and stuff. It is a scientists dream to come to Sweden and Stockholm and blah blah blah.**

**This idea came to me durong religion class. It's a meeting between Germany and fem!Sweden, in the room were all the guests to the Nobel Diner will sit tonight XD **

* * *

Germany walked down the stairs into the big dining room. He had been there lots of times before, and he will be there again. The room was almost ready for the night. Everyone who should have been in there with him was now on lunch break, so he was alone.

The tables was already made, the guests had been arriving the whole week. He didn't know if was to spend time in the her capital city, or just to spend time with her. He himself had just left the airport, not even bothering to let her know he was here. She should know anyway.

It all was a idiotic competition. The last few months had been like every year before. Everyone had been doing their best to impress her. Making sure they would be the one she'd pick. Of course they knew it didn't matter what they did, she would not fall for it anyway.  
He knew that to, still he kept on trying to impress her.

"Tyskland" he heard a soft voice behind him. It had only been a matter of time before she found him. She always did. She found him when he was the one searching for her. She found him when he even when he didn't know where he was. She even found him when they where in his place. When only he himself and Prussia should be able to fin him.  
he blamed history for that.

"Schweden" he answered and turned to face her. She looked like she had the first time hem et her. In more modern cloths of course. She was almost as tall as him, her blonde hair was as long as always and reach down to her waist. Her blue green eyes, and her glasses in front of them.

"It is nice to see you" he continued. She gave him a small smile and the stern gaze into her eyes softened a little bit.

"W'll" she started. "Tack"

He didn't know a lot of Swedish, but it didn't matter. He once told her speak so he could understand her. He already had to much with Italy always saying 've' and didn't had the energy to translate what she said into actual English.

Most of the time she didn't bother doing as he told her, and when she did she spoke so clearly he felt stupid. Somehow she had realized that and settled to speak as she wanted, when she did speak that it, or to just speak Swedish with him. Even if it just was a few words.

"You looking forward for tonight?" he asked.

"Ja, nd' y'?"

"Ja" he turned away from her to look out over the tables and the stage. She walked over to him, and they just stood there in silence.

"I had" Sweden started "this one guy…" the pauses told him she at least did try to speak understandable for him "that invented dynamite."

"Yes, you had" Germany chuckled.

"And now" she continued, like he hadn't said anything at all. "I haven't this party, because of his wills."

"You should be honored that so many wants to go here" Germany could feel the blush burning on his cheeks. They always did when he talked to her.

"Sverige or Stockholm?"

"Both"

"L'dwig, are y' c'me'ng t'night?"

"Ja."

She looked at him with that unreadable look in her eyes. Then she just nodded and headed outside. he would leave soon too. Go to his hotel, make himself ready for the dinner and maybe even have fun with the others. Sweden would be there keeping him company, and it will be all worth it.

Who knew what the night will end like?

And tomorrow he'd let Sweden guide him through the city. And hopefully that would be without interruption.

* * *

**Translation;**

Tyskland - germany (swedish)

Sverige - Sweden (swedish)

Tack - thank you (swedish)

Ja - yes (swedish/german)

Sweden did say stockholm in swedish too, but it is spelled the same way in both english and swedish.  
Oh, and Germany wanted Sweden to speak clearly becouse I can't wright how he/she normally speaks. XD XD


End file.
